


Pink and Fuzzy

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: Glee: Quinn/Santana - Handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Fuzzy

"Why not?" Santana asked. From her finger dangled a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. "I even got the fuzzy ones."

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and had a distinctly unimpressed expression. "What difference does that make?"

"Well..." Santana jiggled the cuffs and looked at them. "They're cute and cuddly."

"Cute and cuddly handcuffs. Still handcuffs no matter how you dress them up."

"True," Santana agreed. "What's wrong with that?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip. Santana had no damn idea how sexy she was when she got all pouty like she was now. Sometimes, well maybe a lot of times, Quinn would say no to her just to see that. In Santana's eyes Quinn could see she was trying to figure out how to turn things her way. "Okay."

"Okay?" Santana was suspicious Quinn had given in so quick.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded. "But I get to use them on you first."

Santana considered for a seconds then grinned. "Game on bitch."

 

***

  
"Regretting?" Quinn asked then gave Santana's nipple another suck and bite.

"I'd no idea you could be such a tease baby," Santana groaned. Her hands were cuffed to the headboard. She was wearing just a soaked through pair of red panties.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Quinn smirked, pressing her palm to her girlfriend's hot wet crotch. Santana squirmed. She groaned when Quinn took her hand away.

"Maybe once you've taken care of me, I'll take care of you," Quinn said and moved to straddle Santana's face.


End file.
